Lunada de Halloween
by Luna Ozcura Kou
Summary: ¿Crees en las leyendas o historias que se cuentan en Halloween? Existe un internado cerca de un bosque del cual se rumoran varias historias, un día un grupo de estudiantes deciden investigar y se adentran al bosque tras ocurrir extraños sucesos. Si eres lo suficientemente valiente te invito a que conozcas lo que paso con ese grupo de estudiantes en su visita al bosque.


**Esta historia la escribí para el reto de Halloween del grupo Ladies Kou, del cual quede en tercer lugar y fue un honor participar a lado de muchas de mis escritoras favoritas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de disfrutar de una historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lunada de Halloween**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La laguna negra, es un colegio que está a las afueras de Madrid, España. Este colegio internado tiene la fachada antigua, elegante, tiene una laguna (de aquí viene el nombre del internado) donde cada año en Halloween el colegio realiza una lunada contando historias de terror y una cena donde conviven alumnos y todo el personal del colegio._

 _En este internado existe un bosque, muy hermoso y a la vez misterioso, al cual está prohibido a los alumnos ir, entre los alumnos se cuenta que el bosque está encantado y por eso no los dejan ir, se rumoran varias leyendas y nadie se ha animado a aventurarse al bosque y descubrir cuál es la verdad._

 _Se acercaba el 31 de Octubre y como ya es una costumbre el internado realizara la cena y lunada de Halloween, los alumnos, empleados y docentes del colegio están con los preparativos desde un mes antes, para tener organizado todo y ya todo estaba listo para la noche del 31. Los alumnos estaban entusiasmados como cada año, les gustaba participar en la lunada y en las demás actividades de Halloween._

 _Entre varios profesores realizaban actividades, como hacer la casa del terror, leer leyendas y las obras de teatro._

.

.

.

 **POV Serena**

Cada 31 de Octubre me entusiasma, me gusta mucho la cena que nos preparan, las leyendas en la lunada y sobre todo estar con mis mejores amigos.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, terminando de peinarme para bajar a desayunar e ir a mis clases, se encontraban conmigo mis amigas y compañeras de cuarto Mina y Amy, hablamos sobre la lunada, si nos disfrazaríamos este año o no.

–Pues ustedes digan de que quieren disfrazarse – dijo Amy

–Pues que les parece de brujas sexis o vampiras sexis – dijo Mina muy coqueta

–Amm, pues de lo que sea, pero tiene que ser sexi ¿verdad Mina? – dije guiñando mi ojo y sonriendo a Mina

–¡Pero por supuesto!, quiero que Yaten me vea sexi – dijo Mina muy animada

–¡Mina! – dijimos a unísono Amy y yo, nos miramos las tres y soltamos la carcajada

–Mejor apurémonos a bajar a desayunar no quiero llegar tarde – dijo Amy parándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

–Vamos – dijimos Mina y yo.

Salimos de la habitación, para dirigirnos al comedor para desayunar con nuestros amigos e ir a clases.

.

.

.

 **POV Seiya**

Nos encontrábamos mis hermanos y yo en la mesa, ellos desayunando yo esperaba a mi Bombón. Taiki y Yaten hablaban de que este año no participarían en la obra de teatro porque quieren disfrutar de todo el evento y yo les dije que si mi Bombón no participaba en alguna actividad yo tampoco, no tardaron ni siquiera en que acabara decirlo cuando empezaron con sus burlas mis dos hermanitos, duraron unos minutos riéndose a carcajadas y diciéndome que era un mandilón, los ignore ya que Taiki también lo es con Amy y el gruñón de Yaten disimula los celos cuando alguien se le acerca a Mina y todo por no querer aceptar lo que siente por ella aparte que Mina es una loquilla aventada.

De repente dejaron de burlarse y voltee a ver porque dejaron de reír y mire que estaban ahí paradas Rei y Lita.

–¡Buenos días chicos! – dijeron ambas

–¡Buenos días! – respondimos

–Tomen asiento chicas – dijo muy amable Taiki

–¡Si, gracias! – sonrieron ambas chicas

Ellas se sentaron para desayunar con nosotros y preguntaron por Serena y las demás, a lo cual Yaten dijo que seguro Mina y Serena estaban aún dormidas y a la pobre de Amy le toco despertarlas y lo más seguro llegaran tarde a clases. Apenas le iba a responder cuando oí esa hermosa voz diciendo buenos días y dándome un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

–¡Buenos días chicos! – dijeron Amy, Mina y Serena

–¡Buenos días! – respondimos todos

–¿Por qué tardaron? – pregunto Lita

–Es que nos quedamos platicando y cuando vimos el reloj ya era un poco tarde – dijo Amy sonriendo

–¡Ya veo! – dijo Rei

Se sentaron y comenzamos a desayunar, Serena y yo platicábamos de todo un poco y sobre la lunada, que nos gustaría disfrutarla y otras cosas, fuimos interrumpidos por el toque de entrar a clases, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos al salón para ir a clases.

.

.

.

Se encontraban todos los alumnos de cuarto de preparatoria en sus aulas esperando a su profesora, algunos estaban sentados, otros parados platicando y otros medio dormidos en las bancas, pero ninguno fuera del aula.

La profesora entro al aula, llevaba su portafolio, unos libros y papeles en sus brazos, cerró la puerta, sonrió mirando a los alumnos.

–¡Buenos días jóvenes! – dijo la miss

–¡Buenos días Miss Kamisumi! – respondieron todos sus alumnos

La profesora Kamisumi Shirohoshi es una de las más queridas por los alumnos por su dinamismo en clase de arte, porque siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de sus alumnos y organiza muy bien los eventos del internado.

La profesora Shirohoshi sonrió a los alumnos y empezó a pasar lista, muy sonriente al terminar de pasar asistencia y ver que no faltaba nadie.

–Mis niños – así les decía de cariño –Este 31 de octubre como todos los años se realizará la tradicional Lunada de Halloween, ya saben diferentes actividades después de clase, la cena y por último la lunada donde contaran las leyendas de este y varios países – dijo la miss Kamisumi

–Miss – dijo una rubia levantando la mano

–Dime Serena – dijo la profesora Kamisumi

–¿Por qué no hacen un recorrido por todo el internado contando las leyendas del colegio? – dijo la alumna Serena

–Puede ser, es una buena idea – dijo sonriente la profesora Shirohoshi

–Profesora Kamisumi ¿Por qué prohíben ir al bosque?, ¿Es cierto que esta maldito?, ¿Y qué hay de la niña que dicen que se aparece por los pasillos del internado y el hombre que dicen que lo ven que anda en el bosque? – dijo una rubia de peinado de media coleta agarrado por un moño rojo.

–Niños, no pasa nada en ese bosque, no está encantado, simplemente es peligroso hay animales – dijo nerviosa la profesora Kamisumi

–Profesora, díganos la verdad, muchos rumores dicen que cuando este colegio era orfanato desaparecieron varios niños y que también algunas personas del vecindario – dijo un joven de coleta platinada

–También dicen que la niña que se aparece en los pasillos tiene que ver con el hombre que se aparece el bosque – dijo un joven de coleta negro azabache

–¡Vaya que han investigado Seiya!, pues solo son rumores y nadie las ha afirmado y bueno en todos los colegios espantan o tienen sus historias y es mejor no indagar ya que hay espíritus que se molestan y no es bueno provocarlos, respecto a lo del bosque ya les dije es peligroso hay animales y es por seguridad no por las historias que se cuentan – dijo la miss Kamisumi

–Miss entonces deberían hacer un recorrido al bosque – dijo un alumno de lentes y de peinado raro

–Niños ya les dije que no y es por su seguridad, recuerden que alumno que se descubra yendo al bosque será alumno expulsado, así que nadie tenga idea de un recorrido y menos de ir al bosque, ¿entendido? – dijo la miss Kamisumi con autoridad

–¡Si miss Kamisumi! – respondieron todos los alumnos

La profesora Kamisumi siguió diciéndoles sobre la decoración de la lunada de Halloween, que junto a la profesora Nathy Alarcón les tocaba y comenzó a organizarlos.

Mientras la miss organizaba a un grupo de alumnos, otro grupito estaba hablando como en secreto, la profesora se percató y les dijo que se acercaran para que ellos también participaran.

–Serena, puedes ir al almacén y decirle a Kakyuu que te de los arreglos que vamos a pegar en las puertas, por favor – dijo la profesora Kamisumi

–¡Si miss! – dijo la rubia de odangos

La rubia salió del salón de clases.

.

.

.

 **POV Serena**

Salí del salón y me dirigí a subir la escalera e ir al almacén, iba caminando muy animadamente y llegue al almacén, el lugar estaba frio, no vi a nadie y decidí entrar voltee para todos lados y tratando de ver si Kakyuu estaba más adentro, cuando de pronto di un brinco, me asuste al sentir a alguien parada junto a mí.

–¡Niña, pero que susto me diste!

–… – solo me miraba fijamente

–Oye… ¿Dónde está Kakyuu? – pregunte a la niña pelirosa

–… – La niña pelirosada solo me movió la cabeza en forma de negación

–¿Quién eres?, ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunte ya que nunca la había visto en el internado y se veía algo pálida la niña

–… – me miraba fijamente y su mirada me producía un poco de miedo

Desvié mi mirada de la niña pelirosada al escuchar que alguien había entrado al almacén y efectivamente había llegado Kakyuu.

–¡Hola Serena!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kakyuu

–¡Hola!, vine porque la profesora Kamisumi me mando por el material para decorar las puertas, ventanas y paredes del colegio, y decidí esperarte junto con esta niña, espero no te molestes porque me pase – dije sonriendo y un poco apenada

–¿Cuál niña Serena? – dijo Kakyuu buscando a la niña de la que hablaba

–Ella… – voltee señalando a la niña y me quede helada al ver que no había nadie a mi lado

–Serena ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Kakyuu

–Sss…Si… – respondí casi susurrando la verdad es que no podía creer que la niña haya desaparecido y Kakyuu me observaba mucho

–¿De qué niña hablas? – pregunto insistente

–De nadie, me confundí, me das las cosas por favor – dije sonriendo y con amabilidad tratando de verme lo más normal

–¡Claro!, espera aquí – dijo Kakyuu mientras entraba a un cuarto para sacar el material

Mientras la esperaba sentí un escalofrió al recordar a la niña misteriosa y lo ilógico que desapareció, sacudí mi cabeza me negaba a pensar que era algún fantasma, Kakyuu salió del cuarto con todo el material y me lo entrego lo tome y me despedí de ella no quería seguir ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

Llegue al salón de clase casi corriendo, entregue las cosas a la miss Kamisumi, ella me pidió que les ayudara a adornar las puertas y paredes junto con Seiya, Amy, Taiki y Kelvin. Comencé a "adornar la pared" pero no me podía concentrar estaba muy distraída no dejaba de pensar en esa niña y al recordarla me daba un poco de miedo, fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos al sentir unas manos sobre mis hombros y agitándome ligeramente y provocándome un susto.

–¡Seiya, no hagas eso me asustas! – dije un poco irritada

–¡Perdón Bombón! Es que te estábamos hablando pero no nos hacías caso, estas muy distraída ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo un Seiya preocupado

–No, no me pasa nada mejor sigamos adornando el salón – dije tratando de verme normal y fingiendo una gran sonrisa

–Ok – dijo un Seiya no muy convencido y correspondió con una sonrisa

Seguimos adornando las paredes del salón y las puertas, trate de olvidarme de esa niña tal vez se escondió solo para hacerme la maldad ya que estamos en el mes de Halloween y seguro la niña quería hacerme víctima de sus travesuras.

.

.

.

Se encontraban cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas en el comedor degustando su comida entre pláticas, era un comedor grande y con varias mesas largas de madera con manteles blancos y encajes dorados y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

Una rubia de cabello largo con peinado de media coleta y sujeta por un moño rojo entro al comedor como si buscara a alguien voltea para todos lados, para después fijar su mirada en una mesa como si viera encontrado a quien buscaba, se dirige hacia aquel lugar, al llegar a la mesa donde estaban los ocho chicos, su semblante era fuera de lugar, como si le viera pasado algo, ya que se veía pálida, los chicos que se encontraban ahí la miraron fijamente mientras ella se sentaba en una de las sillas, los chicos se miraban unos a otros, hasta que la rubia de peinado de odangos habla.

–¿Estas bien Mina?, te ves algo pálida – dijo la rubia de odangos preocupada

–Es que… – dijo la rubia mirando a todos –Nadie me creerá lo que paso – dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y frotaba sus manos

–¿Qué te hicieron? – pregunto el peliplateado un poco angustiado tomando de la mano a la rubia – la rubia al sentir las manos del joven correspondió con un apretón fuerte a sus manos y comenzó a llorar, los demás chicos se sorprendieron y con cara de preocupados, la rubia de odangos saco un clínex de su bolsa del uniforme y se paró a dárselo a la rubia que lloraba mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

La rubia recibió el clínex y sonó su nariz, mira a la rubia de odangos e inhala y exhala, limpia sus lágrimas, voltea a ver a todos y decide hablar de lo que le había pasado.

–Hace rato cuando la miss Kamisumi nos dijo que le ayudáramos a decorar por motivo de la lunada de Halloween, me toco las ventanas y puerta principal del colegio – suspiro y prosiguió con su relato –Fui a la puerta principal ya que había terminado de decorar las ventanas y cuando estaba pegando el adorno sentí la mirada de alguien y voltee a ver quién me miraba y era una niña de aproximadamente diez años, de tés blanca, muy blanca, diría yo pálida y cabellos rosados, le sonreí y ella me miraba fijamente, no sé porque, pero me acerque a ella y le pregunte que quien era, la niña nunca me respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas solo señalaba hacia el bosque, entonces le pregunte si quería ir haya y no respondió solo camino hacia la puerta que va hacia el bosque, trate de detenerla y la toque de su muñeca, estaba helada, le dije que no fuera ahí que era peligroso, ella se soltó y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, entonces yo por querer detenerla fui tras ella, pero… – la rubia dejo de relatar y comenzó a llorar, su amiga la rubia de odangos la abrazo fuerte y su amiga le correspondía al abrazo, dio un fuerte suspiro y prosiguió hablando –Cuando la niña llego hacia la puerta tuve el impulso de jalarla y no dejarla salir al bosque, pero desapareció ante mis ojos yo me quede helada y lo único que hice fue irme corriendo al baño, me eche agua fría en la cara, me tranquilice y vine para acá con ustedes, la verdad no creía en fantasmas ni nada, pero como es que esa niña desapareció ante mí – dijo desesperada y con miedo

Todos se miraron unos a otros, unos se miraban como incrédulos ante lo que relataba su amiga y otros estaban asustados, pero la rubia de odangos desde que escucho cada parte del relato se veía algo pálida y su mirada se perdió como en un recuerdo.

–¿Estas segura de lo que viste?, tal vez no sé, la niña corrió y se escondió – dijo un joven de coleta plateada

–Si tal vez eso paso Mina, corrió rápido y se escondió, no te asustes – dijo la chica de cabello largo y negro

–Los fantasmas no existen – dijo el chico de coleta castaña

–Mina a lo mejor es que oíste las leyendas que cuentan sobre el bosque y como ya va a ser Halloween estas un poco nerviosa – dijo la peliazul

–¡Ven por eso no quería contarles nada, nadie me cree! – dijo la rubia exaltada

–¡Yo si te creo amiga! – dijo la rubia de odangos algo seria y su semblante era pálido también

–¿Enserio? – dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente

–¿Le crees? – preguntaron todos los jóvenes

–Sí, le creo porque yo también vi a esa niña pálida y de cabellos rosados, al igual que a Mina desapareció de la nada ante mí – todos se miraron unos con otros no podían creer y el chico de coleta negro azabache se paró de la silla y abrazo a las rubias –Yo les creo también, sé que no mentirían en algo así y basta con verlas para saber que es verdad – dijo el pelinegro.

–¡Gracias Seiya! – dijeron ambas rubias

–Serena ¿Y tú dónde viste a esa niña? – pregunto la chica de coleta castaña

–Sí, Serena cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue? – dijo la pelinegra

La joven de odangos comenzó a relatar su encuentro con la niña y todos quedaron sorprendidos, claro que para los chicos de coleta castaña y plateada debería haber una explicación lógica, ya que para ellos lo sobrenatural no existe o al menos ellos nunca han tenido un encuentro así.

–Pues yo si les creo, además la profesora Kamisumi se puso nerviosa cuando le preguntamos sobre el bosque y todos sabemos que pasan cosas extrañas en este internado y sobre todo en ese bosque, ¿Por qué es prohibido?, ¿Por qué nadie quiere ir a hi?, además yo escuche rumores de la niña que se aparece dentro del colegio y el hombre que dicen que ven en el bosque, yo digo que investiguemos, digo estamos en fechas de leyendas y cosas así porque no nos aventuramos al bosque así como la película la bruja de Blair y hacemos un documental – dijo muy animado el joven de coleta negro azabache

–¡Estás loco Seiya! – dijeron todos los de la mesa, provocando que los de otras mesas voltearan a verlos

–Piénsenlo será genial – dijo el pelinegro

–Pues yo si te apoyo – dijo el joven de cabello castaño oscuro y medio largo

–¡Genial Nicolás!, ¿Quién más se anima? – pregunto el pelinegro

–¡Estás loco, nos pueden expulsar si saben que fuimos al bosque! – dijo el chico de coleta castaña

–No tienen por qué saberlo, les parece si vamos después de la lunada, como cada año la lunada acaba a las 12:30 a.m. y a la 1:30 es la última ronda para verificar que todos estén en sus cuartos y durmiendo, a las 2:00 a.m. podemos vernos en el pasillo de los dormitorios e ir todos juntos al bosque, podemos ir no creo que sea tan difícil y menos si salimos por la parte de atrás de la cocina, tal vez es un alma en pena que necesita ayuda para irse de este mundo o tal vez una niña bromista, entonces se animan ¿Qué dicen? – pregunto el pelinegro

–Es muy arriesgado no quiero que me corran – dijo el pelicastaño

–Yo apoyo a Taiki – dijo la peliazul y las pelicastaño y pelinegro los apoyaron

–¿Y ustedes? – pregunto el pelinegro a las rubias, las rubias se miraron entre ellas

–¡Si nosotras vamos! – dijeron a unísono

–Yo también iré, solo para demostrarles que lo sobrenatural no existe – dijo el gruñón ojiverde

–Ok, entonces en estos días hay que planear la ida al bosque, ver cuál es la mejor opción y verificar que nadie de los guardias y personal del colegio nos descubra – dijo el pelinegro

Los días han pasado desde que tuvieron esa platica y de que las rubias vieran a la niña, el joven de nombre Seiya logro convencer a lo demás de unirse a esa aventura, esos días los aprovecharon para observar con detalle las puertas, cerraduras, horarios de guardias y cada detalle para ir al bosque así como sus medidas de seguridad por si hay animales o alguna otra inconveniencia que les pudiera pasar dentro del bosque, tenían todo planeado y además de esperar con ansias el 31 no solo por la ida al bosque si no que realmente les entusiasmaba la lunada de Halloween, la cena y los eventos de esa fecha.

.

.

.

 _ **31 de Octubre**_

El día por fin llego, los alumnos del internado estaban todos ansiosos e inquietos porque pasaran rápido las horas de clases para poder disfrutar de los eventos, la cena y la tan esperada lunada en la laguna, donde relatarían historias de terror, comerían botanas o bombones asados y beberían refrescos, te o café mientras escuchaban esas historias.

Todo estaba listo para cada evento, todo parecía estar perfecto, el decorado de la escuela era perfecto, todo con motivo de Halloween y como la fachada del internado era antiguo eso lo hacía ver tétrico, pero a la vez genial.

Terminaron las clases y todos salieron casi corriendo a sus dormitorios para bañarse o arreglarse para disfrutar de cada evento, los profesores revisaban cada detalle para que todo saliera bien, tanto en los eventos, como en la cena y lunada.

Después de una hora y media se dio inicio a los primeros eventos, como obras de teatro, una mini quermes, la casa del terror, los bocadillos que eran con adornos o figuras referentes a fantasmas, brujas, calabazas, dedos cortados con sangre, todo referente a Halloween.

Después se les dio horas libres alumnos para que se prepararan para la cena y la lunada, en la cena podía ir con sus disfraces o vestidos de civil, eso sí los que estaban disfrazados tenían que distinguirse quienes eran para evitar cualquier desaparecido. Esas horas libres las aprovechaban los docentes y personal del internado para ultimar los detalles de la cena y lunada, para que todo saliera bien y no hubiera accidentes que lamentar.

La hora de la cena llego, el comedor estaba adornado con manteles morados y naranjas, con velas y adornos de arañas, calabazas, esqueletos, fantasmas y brujas. La mantelería y cristalería estaba perfecta, la cena era deliciosa, era pollo estilo Kentucky, con su ensalada, panecillos finos, mantequilla y espagueti blanco, de postre eran galletas, gelatinas y cupcakes decorados sobre Halloween.

La cena termino a la hora y todos se retiraron en compañía de algunos docentes y empleados para guiarlos y cuidarlos hacia la laguna para tener la tradicional lunada, ahí los esperaban con una gran fogata, con botana, bombones y bebidas para comenzar los relatos que eran narrados por alumnos y personal del internado.

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba, algunas hojas de los árboles se volaban con el viento, los relatos eran muy atrayentes, algunos de suspenso y mucho miedo, la luna era llena perfecta para la noche y en la laguna se reflejaba.

.

.

.

 **POV Serena**

La noche era bella, misteriosa y fría, mis amigos y yo estábamos sentados en un gran tronco asando y comiendo bombones, tomábamos café, no solo porque tuviéramos frio si no que teníamos que aguantar despiertos para ir al bosque, la verdad si sentía un poco de miedo, pero Seiya estaba conmigo y eso me daba valentía y aparte quería saber quién era esa niña y porque se presentó ante Mina y a mí, tal vez quería decirnos algo o no sé.

Lita, Amy y Taiki escuchaban con mucha atención las historias y eso provocaba que Mina y Yaten aprovecharan para espantarlos, Rei y Nicolás estaban en su mundo ambos aprovechaban la lunada para su romance, Seiya y yo escuchábamos los relatos y cuando a él o a mi nos daba miedo nos tomábamos fuertemente nuestras manos y volteábamos sonrojados a vernos.

Después de unas horas los profesores y empleados nos dijeron que era hora de irnos, algunos estaban ya cansados y otros querían seguir pero no los dejaron así que todos nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando íbamos a llegar a los dormitorios que se dividen en dormitorios de mujeres y hombres, Seiya nos detuvo para decirnos algo casi susurrando para que nadie escuchara.

–Recuerden a las 2:00 a.m. nos vemos aquí para ir a investigar al bosque y saber si lo que se rumora es cierto – dijo Seiya mirándonos a todos

–¡Ok! – respondimos todos

–¿Seguro que no será arriesgado? – pregunto una Lita titubeante

–Si todos vamos juntos y no nos dispersamos estaremos bien – dijo Nicolás

–Exacto hay que estar unidos y el que no esté seguro de ir que mejor se quede, eso sí sin delatar a los demás – dijo Seiya

–Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mina, Serena, Amy, Lita, Nicolás y Rei ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? – dijo la prefecta y gruñona Zirconia

–Nada prefecta, solo nos estamos deseando lindas lunas – dijo Mina

–Ok, pues ya vayan a sus habitaciones – dijo en tono de orden

Todos nos miramos en complicidad y nos dijimos adiós, Zirconia nos miró marchar, en verdad ella da miedo y eso que no es un espíritu, aunque en verdad lo parece, ya que nos ha dado varios sustos, llega cuando nadie se lo espera, aparece de la nada, su aspecto tan gruñón, amargado, casi nunca sonríe, es muy enojona y estricta, es toda una prefecta y a pesar de su edad y su carácter es querida y respetada por los alumnos ya que ella busca nuestro bienestar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones Amy, Mina y yo no nos cambiamos de ropa, pusimos a la mano las linternas y nuestros celulares en vibrador, los pusimos en un lugar donde no los vieran cuando pasaran los docentes a la ronda de guardia, las chicas y yo nos metimos a la cama así con ropa y zapatos, tapándonos desde los pies hasta la cabeza solo dejando ver nuestra cara y esperando a que pasaran a dar la última ronda e ir a punto de reunión.

.

.

.

 **POV Rei**

Acostada en mi cama, esperando a que pasaran a la última ronda de guardia y a que diera la hora de reunirnos, miraba fijamente al techo, estuvimos mucho rato sin decir nada, era algo raro estar en silencio, ya que Lita y yo siempre platicamos antes de dormir, la voltee a ver y estaba muy pensativa.

–¿Qué tienes Lita? – me anime a preguntar

–Pues no sé si sea buena idea infiltrarnos al bosque – dijo Lita preocupada

–Si no estás segura no vayas – respondí sonriéndole en forma de apoyo

–¿Tú si iras? – pregunto

–Si iré, yo creo que es una buena manera de ver que todo lo que se rumora es falso – respondí

–Sabes que pasan cosas extrañas en torno a ese bosque y también la niña que vieron Serena y Mina – dijo Lita un poco asustada

–Tal vez lo de la niña tenga una explicación, pero no la sabremos hasta que averigüemos y respecto al bosque yo creo que lo único que habrá son animales y los chicos van preparados para eso – dije muy segura de mi

–Tienes razón yo iré también – dijo una Lita más segura y tranquila

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas como de la lunada y la cena, ella me pregunto que como me fue con Nicolás, cosa que me hizo sonrojar, ya que teníamos unos cuantos meses de empezar una relación.

Entre pláticas fuimos interrumpidas al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, seguro que ya venían a dar la última ronda, y así lo fue, entraron con sus linternas el profesor Diamante y la profesora Kaolinet, verificaron que estuviéramos las dos en nuestras camas y dormidas y salieron cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

 **POV Taiki**

Cuando paso el profesor Zafiro Black y la profesora Nathy Alarcón a dar la última ronda de guardia, verificaron que Seiya, Yaten, Nicolás y yo estuviéramos en la habitación y salieron. Después de quince minutos en silencio y rectificando que ya no hubiera ningún profesor ni prefecto rondando, los cuatro sin hacer mucho ruido nos enderezamos de la cama, Seiya se paró primero que todos nos miró y pregunto.

–¿Están listos para ir? – pregunto casi susurrando

–¡Sí! – dijo un Nicolás entusiasmado

–¿Yaten? – pregunto Seiya

–Si quiero ir a demostrarles que eso de lo sobrenatural no existe todo tiene una explicación – dijo de forma muy arrogante y creído Yaten

–¿Taiki? – me pregunto Seiya

–Si estoy seguro, además debemos cuidar a las chicas, porque seguro hay animales ahí en ese bosque en vez de animas en pena – respondí con valentía

–¡Perfecto! Tomen sus cosas no olviden celulares, linternas y herramientas – dijo Seiya

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas, Seiya miro afuera de la habitación a ver si no había nadie y nos dijo que saliéramos con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Salimos los cuatro hacia el punto de reunión y ahí ya se encontraban Amy, Serena y Mina, cuando nos vieron nos saludaron y esperamos a Rei y a Lita que no tardaron mucho en llegar, Seiya, Yeten, Nicolás y yo verificamos que todo estuviera bien, que no faltara nada, Seiya confirmo que era hora de emprender camino hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

 **POV Seiya**

Yo iba guiando a los chicos junto con Nicolás, pasamos libremente las escaleras y los pasillos para ir a la cocina, de pronto un ruido en la cocina nos espantó, pero no gritamos, volteamos a ver quién andaba ahí y solo salió la gatita negra llamada Luna, esa gatita junto al gato Artemis y la gatita Diana eran como las mascotas del internando.

–Vaya susto que nos diste Luna, ve a dormir – dije mientras le acariciaba su cabecita

–Ya vámonos Seiya se nos hará tarde y debemos volver antes de las 5 a.m. – dijo Taiki

–Ok, tienes razón, sigamos – dije mientras sacaba la llave que tome prestada a Paula Mollica hoy en la mañana mientras la distraía Yaten, abrí con cuidado el candado de la puerta, quite el seguro y la abrí, les dije a todos que salieran, me cerciore que nadie se quedara y empareje con cuidado la puerta, después de caminar rápido hacia la puerta que divide el internado del bosque, mire a todos y les dije.

–Aún están a tiempo de desistir, los que no estén seguros de ir, pueden ahora regresarse y los que si estén seguros pueden seguirme – dije mirándolos a todos, nadie se retiró, todos dijeron que estaban seguros y que irían conmigo.

Para ir al bosque la puerta tenía varios candados y estaba muy bien asegurada, pero eso no nos detenía habíamos planeado bien esta visita al bosque así que recordamos que una vez el profesor de educación física nos comentó que había un pasadizo que nos llevaba al bosque, pero que lo habían sellado, pero nosotros descubrimos que solo lo taparon con las bolsas de basura y los botes, así que les dije que teníamos que entrar por ahí, era una tipo alcantarilla que conducía a un pasadizo que llevaba hacia casi la mitad del bosque, las chicas como que no querían entrar pero al final accedieron, entramos uno por uno sujetándonos por una soga, el último en entrar fue Taiki, todos ya teníamos nuestras linternas listas para recorrer el pasillo.

Cuando llegamos a lo último del pasillo abrimos la alcantarilla y salimos hacia alguna parte del bosque, creíamos que era justamente la mitad del bosque, pero no era así, Taiki propuso que camináramos con cuidado, las reglas eran sencillas, era ir de dos en dos y uno de tres tomados de las manos y nunca separarse pasara lo que pasara no debíamos separarnos, tener a la mano las linternas y seguir el camino con todos.

Amy, Taiki y Lita se juntaron, Rei y Nicolas, Mina y Yaten y Serena conmigo, empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque, hacía mucho frio, el viento soplaba fuerte, las manos de mi bombón estaban frías, de nuestras respiraciones salía humo, como si estuviéramos fumando, caminamos y el viento se oía como susurros, no miento sentía un poco de miedo y mucho frio, Taiki me comento que regresáramos teníamos como veinte minutos caminando por el bosque y todo estaba normal, que mejor regresáramos, Lita lo apoyo junto con Amy diciendo que hacía mucho frio y que no pasaba nada raro en ese bosque, Yaten comento que siguiéramos un poco más y con la adrenalina de aventura le hicimos caso, seguimos avanzando y conforme lo hacíamos se empezaba a notar una gran neblina que de repente no nos dejaba ver nada, desesperados por no ver nada más, los chicos comenzaron a hablar casi gritando que donde estábamos, yo solo podía sentir la mano de mi bombón, pero no verla, así que grite que no nos separamos de quien íbamos tomados de la mano, que no nos moviéramos, si nos movíamos podíamos perdernos, en eso escuche unos ruidos, como si alguien caminara al alrededor de Serena y de mí.

–¿Quién está caminando?, ¿Eres tu Yaten, Mina, Amy, Lita, Taiki, Rei o Nicolás? – pregunte gritando y con miedo, mi voz titiritaba

–No, no somos nosotros, ni Mina, ni yo – dijo la voz de Yaten y Mina confirmaba

–Tampoco nosotros – Dijo Rei y Nicolas

–Ni nosotros – dijeron Amy, Lita y Taiki

Realmente sentía demasiado miedo y yo creo que todos los sentíamos al no ver nada y oír que alguien caminaba alrededor de nosotros, mi respiración se agitaba y sentía como mi Bombón apretaba con fuerza mi mano y yo a ella, como pude volví a poner mi linterna tratando de ver si podía mirar algo, pero no, pasaron como 10 minutos que a mí y seguramente a todos se nos hicieron eternos, poco a poco la neblina se fue dispersando y puede lograr ver a mi bombón y a los demás, sonreí al ver que todos estábamos bien dentro de lo que cabe, con gran susto pero bien, decidí que debíamos regresar, era un buen susto como para seguir a delante, pero mi sonrisa de ver a todos bien, se fue borrando al ver las caras de mis hermanos, de mi bombón, de Nicolás y las chicas, una expresión de terror y horror, cuando fije mi mirada a mi alrededor no lo podría creer, estaba aterrado, horrorizado, no lo podía creer, mi reacción fue tomar a mi bombón y abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella lloraba del miedo que le produjo ver eso tan horroroso.

.

.

.

Los nueve chicos que estaban curioseando en el bosque, miraban aterrados, se abrazaban unos con otros, algunas de las chicas lloraban del terror que les produjo ver cuerpos sin vida de mujeres embarazadas, niños y niñas colgados, con mordidas, marcas extrañas en sus cuerpos, también había lo que podía ser huesos de humanos y sesos. Los nueve chicos quedaron petrificados al ver semejante cosa, no podían creerlo y menos podían dar crédito al ver que los cadáveres desaparecían ante sus ojos, pero el chico de la coleta negro azabache reacciono tomo fuertemente de la mano a la rubia de odangos y les dijo a los demás.

–¡Vamos de aquí! – dijo el pelinegro

–¡Si, vámonos! – dijeron los demás

Cada uno se tomó de la mano con otro compañero y se fueron corriendo lo más que pudieron, sin mirar atrás, solo corrían viendo pasar los arboles del bosque y el fuerte viento que soplaba en sus caras, a lo lejos se escuchaba un lamento fuerte de un hombre y el aullido de varios lobos, lo que hizo que corrieran con más fuerza, no sabían si los seguía alguien o un lobo, no se atrevían a voltear.

Al llegar donde se encontraba la alcantarilla rápidamente el pelinegro bajo para que las chicas fueran las siguientes en bajar, él les ayudaba, mientras Yaten le aluzaba con la linterna al igual que Nicolás y Taiki las ayudaba a ir bajando.

Por fin el último en bajar fue Taiki, cerraron la alcantarilla y siguieron el camino rápidamente al internado. En todo el camino todos iban en silencio, nadie decía nada solo cuidándose unos a otros, al llegar al internado dejaron todo como estaba, nadie se daría cuenta que salieron al bosque, aun nadie hablaba, todos con cuidado llegaron a los dormitorios, donde decidieron ir a uno de los dormitorios al de Serena, Mina y amy.

Al llegar a la habitación, todos quedaron en silencio más de cinco minutos y tomando aire después de tanto correr.

–Lo que paso esta noche trataremos de olvidarla, no debemos decir que fuimos al bosque, ni lo que vimos, porque nos expulsaran – dijo el joven de coleta castaña

–Igual a lo mejor nadie nos creería, ustedes vieron como aparecían y desaparecían esos cadáveres ante nuestros ojos – dijo la rubia de moño rojo

–Así es, es mejor olvidar lo de esta noche y ahora sabemos que en ese bosque pasan cosas extrañas y por algo está prohibido ir a los alumnos y a las personas del vecindario, ahora es mejor irnos cada quien a sus habitaciones, mañana cada quien ira a pasar el fin de semana con su familia – dijo el joven de coleta negro azabache

–Así es, olvidemos – dijo la pelinegra

Todos juraron no hablar con nadie de su ida al bosque y menos de lo que vieron, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus dormitorios. Ninguno de los nueve chicos pudo dormir, pensaban en que fue lo que realmente paso en ese bosque.

Horas más tarde, en el desayuno antes de que los alumnos se fueran o pasaran por ellos sus familiares, los nueve chicos estaban muy pensativos, la profesora Kamisumi noto esa actitud extraña de ellos y se dirigió a su mesa, preguntándoles que pasaba, porque esa actitud si siempre estaban de escandalosos, nadie le dijo nada, más que solo tenían sueño, a lo que ella les dijo que entonces no tuvieron buena noche, pero que era raro que todos, que si querían hablar de algo con ella, podían buscarla antes de ir con sus familias, terminando de decir eso se marchó la profesora, los chicos juraron no decirle nada a la profesora y cada uno fue por sus maletas, se despidieron deseándose buen fin de semana y que olvidarían lo que paso en la noche de Halloween.

.

.

.

 **POV Yaten**

Llegue a casa todo normal, mis hermanos y yo no hablamos de lo ocurrido en el bosque, de hecho en todo el día no lo recordé, hasta que llego la noche, mis sueños fueron invadidos por esas horrorosas imágenes del bosque, desperté gritando, por lo cual en seguida llego mi abuelita y mis hermanos a ver que me ocurría.

–¿Qué tienes Yaten? – pregunto mi hermano Seiya

–¿Qué pasa mi niño? – dijo mi abuelita abrazándome amorosamente a ella

–Nada, tuve un mal sueño, no te preocupes abuelita – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

–¿Seguro mi niño? – pregunto con ternura y a la vez preocupada

–Si abuelita estoy bien, vayan a descansar – dije fingiendo una gran sonrisa

Mi abuelita me dio un cálido abrazo y beso en la frente y junto a mis hermanos me desearon buenas noches y se marcharon apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Trate de distraer mi mente y poder dormir pero fue inútil no pude dormir, despertaba gritando porque soñaba con lo que vivimos en el bosque, mi abuelita corría a mi habitación a ver porque no podía dormir, claro yo solo le decía que tenía pesadillas aunque no le contaba sobre que eran mis pensadillas.

Mi abuelita se quedó a dormir conmigo, ella estaba velando mis sueños y cuando despertaba gritando me tranquilizaba, parecía como un niño que su mamá cuida de su sueño.

Al día siguiente, desperté muy temprano ya que no pude dormir casi nada y ni siquiera deje dormir a mi abuelita, pero ella es fuerte como todas las abuelitas, ya estaba de pie, preparándonos el desayuno, yo me senté en el desayunador, mientras la observaba preparar, de un rato llego Seiya y Taiki muy hambrientos y frescos, ellos se quedaron bien dormidos después de que fueron a mi habitación.

–¡Buenos días! – dijeron saludando de beso y abrazo a mi abuelita

–¡Buenos días mis niños! – respondió con una gran sonrisa mi abuelita y correspondiendo al abrazo fuertemente

Mis hermanos comenzaron a hablar de que querían jugar en el X-Box y me retaban a que ellos me ganarían, yo no seguí su juego y solo los ignores, ellos comenzaron a molestarme, pero mi abuelita los regaño.

–Aquí está el desayuno, espero les guste – dijo mi abuelita dando nuestro plato a cada uno

–¡Gracias abuelita, eres la mejor! – dijimos los tres a unísono y con una gran sonrisa

La verdad es que mi abuelita cocina delicioso, no hay nada que no le quede delicioso, cada fin de semana que vamos nos consiente a morir, nos prepara comida que nos gusta y sobre todo nos da mucho amor, siempre está para nosotros, para ayudarnos y hasta cómplice, por eso y más mis hermanos y yo la amamos.

Estábamos desayunando amenamente, disfrutando de la mañana y del cariño de nuestra abuelita cuando nos empezó a preguntar cómo nos había ido en la lunada y cena de Halloween, Taiki, Seiya y yo nos miramos unos a otros y Seiya le dijo que todo muy bien y muy rica la cena, pero mi abuelita nos conoce perfectamente y sabía que algo había pasado y que ese algo era lo que me causaba pesadillas.

Mi abuelita es muy inteligente y observadora, así que pronto nos descubrió que ocultábamos algo y que hicimos algo, así que no nos quedó de otra más que contarle, entre los tres le contamos todo y bueno yo termine por contarle las pesadillas que tuve.

Mi abuelita nos miró por varios segundos sin decir nada, después por fin hablo y como era de esperarse nos dio una muy buena regañada, nos hizo ver que podía a vernos pasado algo por andar de curiosos y nos hizo prometer que jamás iríamos a ese bosque, se quedó pensando otra vez unos minutos y dijo que nos tenía que contar algo sobre ese bosque una leyenda y por el cual no debemos regresar ahí y que mejor no la contaba antes de que queramos regresar a investigar al bosque de nuevo.

.

.

.

La abuelita Kou miro con seriedad a sus nietos, los chicos de coleta negra, castaña y plateada la escuchaban atentamente, la abuelita Kou comenzó a relatar, que hace muchos años cuando ella era niña, en el colegio donde ahora estudian ellos, era un orfanato.

Se decía que un profesor había perdido la razón por perder trágicamente a su esposa que estaba embarazada y a su hija en el bosque, dicen que el hombre no se resignaba a estar sin su familia así que empezó con eso de la brujería, a invocar seres de otro mundo y por ultimo dicen que vendió su alma para recuperar a su familia, jamás se supo de él y lo dieron por muerto, ya que en el bosque hay animales peligrosos. Después de un par de años comenzaron a desaparecer mujeres embarazadas, niñas y niños, algunos pertenecían al orfanato. Algunos empleados del orfanato y gente de los alrededores decían ver al profesor Tomoe rondando en el bosque y otros decían escuchar lamentos en el bosque, pero todo eran leyendas y poco después cerraron el orfanato, enviando a los niños a otros orfanatos mientras investigaban las desapariciones misteriosas, nunca se resolvieron esas desapariciones, hasta que un día toda la gente de los alrededores propusieron quitar el bosque, ya que decían que el alma del profesor Tomoe era quien desparecía a las mujeres embarazadas y niños, y así lo hicieron, intentaron construir en el bosque, pero no se pudo ya que misteriosamente desaparecieron los trabajadores, el pueblo y el gobierno fueron en su busca y solo encontraron a los trabajadores con las entrañas arrancadas, con una expresión terrorífica, con mordidas y con marcas extrañas, que no eran hechas por un animal. Por ese motivo se prohibió entrar al bosque, poco después reabrieron el colegio pero ahora como internado y es por eso que les prohíben ir al bosque. La abuelita Kou termino el relato, sus nietos tenían sus caras de sorprendidos.

–Por eso prométanme que jamás regresaras a ese lugar, no quiero perderlos, ese día tuvieron suerte, quien sabe si otro día corran con esa suerte – dijo la abuelita con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Jamás iremos abuelita, lo prometemos y perdónanos – dijeron los tres hermanos de coleta negra, plateada y castaña

La abuelita correspondió con amor el abrazo de sus nietos, les dio un beso en sus frentes para después volver a hablar.

–Quiero que llamen a las niñas y a Nicolás, quiero que ellos también sepan la verdad e iremos a una iglesia para que Yaten deje de tener esas pesadillas con ese demonio o espíritu que habita en el bosque – dijo la abuelita Kou con seriedad

Los chicos obedecieron y llamaron a los demás, la abuelita Kou les narro toda la historia tal cual lo hizo con sus nietos, todos tenían semblante de miedo y también le juraron que jamás oigan lo que oigan de leyenda de un lugar jamás irán a indagar ni por curiosidad.

Más tarde todos fueron a la iglesia donde los llevo la abuelita Kou y desde ese día el joven de coleta platinada y ojos verdes jamás volvió a tener pesadillas con lo que vio en el bosque, tanto él como los demás jamás desde ese día volteaban a ver hacia el bosque.

 **.**

 **\- Fin -**

 **.**

Después de conocer esta historia del bosque de la laguna negra, ¿Te atreverás a infiltrarte por curiosidad a un lugar donde existe alguna leyenda y en noche de Halloween?

.

.

.

 _Espero les guste esta historia y dejen sus reviews, ya sé que ya paso el Hallloween pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo de publicarla, besos y gracias por leer._

 **Nota:** _ **No existe esta leyenda, una amiga me recomendó una serie y de ahí yo saque la idea para crear esta historia.**_


End file.
